I Won't Cry
by Kenne Morrison1
Summary: A poetryprose combo about Storm's love life.


I Won't Cry By Tyger  
  
Rating: I'd say R for adult theme.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are copyright Marvel Enterprises. This is for entertainment only. Not for Profit.  
  
Archiving: If you like it, and want to archive it, then please do. Just let me know so that I can know that my stuff's somewhere out there in the World Wide Web. (  
  
I won't cry I won't shout I hate my feelings I won't let them out.  
  
Raindrops pound like thunderclaps on the roof as Ororo Munroe....No, just Monroe, rocks back and forth on her bed trying hard to ignore the tempestuous storm raging both within and without. How could he do this to her? She gave him her heart, and he tore it out like so much refuse to be used and then thrown away.  
  
Her thoughts rage inside her threatening to come bubbling violently to the surface in a primal scream of anguish. The weather outside echoes her emotions, and the wind starts blowing so wildly that pieces of wood, rocks and anything else that wasn't tied down outside flies against the house with a slamming thud. But the woman inside couldn't care less. Her heart is broken, and she feels that her life is over.  
  
You love me! That's what you said. You said, "I love you" It echoes inside my head.  
  
"Storm, please let me in," comes a voice outside her door. She knows who it is, and not even knowing that it was her best friend would convince her to make a movement or say a word. As long as she stays still clutching her legs close to her body, and she doesn't make a sound, then maybe she can make the world just go away.  
  
But she knows that won't happen. She knows that no matter how hard she tries to withdraw from herself and the world around her it just isn't enough. Time moves on and so will her pain. But that isn't important to her right now. Keeping still, staying quiet, are the only things holding her together. She turns her face to avoid eye contact when she hears the door squeak softly open.  
  
Was it good for you? I want to scream out loud. These things you do, Do they make you proud?  
  
"Storm, look at me!" Jean pleads as Ororo starts scratching at the sides of her head trying to rip the memories out. She's naked in the bed except for the white cotton sheet wrapped around the lower half of her body. Jean ignores her nudity as she reaches out with her hand. There's a loud hiss as Ororo throws herself off the bed to avoid the touch. Jean flinches back but doesn't say a word.  
  
Like a wild animal, Ororo starts scampering over the floor on all fours the sheet having quickly fallen away. Her white hair hangs in strands over her face augmenting that haunted wild animal look. The only sounds coming from her mouth are grunts and gasps like she's having trouble breathing. She looks to the light as if seeing it for the first time and the look on her face is panic and frightened as if she doesn't know where or who she is.  
  
It was my body, my mind That should have been simple and plain But you ripped my body, shattered my mind Will I ever be normal again?  
  
Somewhere deep inside her mind, Ororo can recall the past twenty-four hours. She can see the man who she has come to call husband stand over her with a vicious snarl. She's bleeding from the inside down her legs. A puddle of blood and.other things splattered on the wall. The tears come quickly mixed with the sorrow that her body expels. Then the fear overcomes her at the thought that he might not be finished. She's loved him for as long as she's known him. He's an animal, a beast, but there was always something primal and strong about him that would send quivers of ecstasy down her spine at just one look at him.  
  
But now she doesn't understand how he could come to love her. How he could become gentle around her while maintaining his bestial edge. How he could convince her to leave her X-Men family to live a life of normalcy with him. But he had done all those things. He had become a strong, gallant knight taking her away from her responsibilities and catering to her most forbidden of needs. Now, in her memory of their last night together she cowers from him afraid that she's about to pay for what she's done with her life.  
  
If you didn't want it that would be one thing But to tear it out of my body was cruel I loved you, you loved me it was only natural That we have a child, I was the fool.  
  
Her mind comes back to the present, and she can finally feel the last few dry heaves as she tries to throw up what's not even there. When she can compose herself enough to remember where she is, she looks around to see who came in to interrupt her pain. Jean's soft face glows with a peaceful tranquil light from the halo of her red hair framing her face. "If you're going to say I told you so, you can keep it to yourself, Jeannie."  
  
Jean looks down at her rich chocolate skin all prickly with goose bumps and without saying a word wraps the blanket over Ororo's body. Ororo felt herself being lifted and brought back to the bed. She couldn't tell if Jean had physically lifted her or used her telekinesis. All she knew was that she was sitting on the bed with her head cradled on Jean's shoulder as the sorrow and pain finally finds its way to the outside. Jean tries to call her by making shushing sounds, "It's all right, 'Ro, honey. Everything's going to be all right. He'll pay. I promise as God is my witness that Victor Creed is going to pay." 


End file.
